


Old Arguments

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Gargoyles
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an old argument between them. A battle of wills with no winners or losers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Arguments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panther3751](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther3751/gifts).



Goliath soared over the city, enjoying the cold air against his wings. Down below the city was blanketed in white from the recent snowfall, looking pretty and bright under the city's lights. He enjoyed this time of year, seeing the city light up against the background of snow. The nights were longer as well, letting him and his clan stay awake longer.

Catching sight of a familiar street, he banked, using the downdrafts to swoop in to land on the rusted balcony of an abandoned apartment building. The street was part of a neighborhood in one of the more dangerous parts of the city. It was also part of Elisa's patrol route.

He spotted her standing on the street , hands in the air. A man held a gun on her, eyes wild looking as he yelled at her. Goliath's heart raced, fear flooding through him at the danger facing one of his own. He moved to leap from his ledge to come to her defense but restrained himself.   
Instead, he silently moved closer to Elisa, keeping to the shadows of the buildings around him as he watched her. Everything in him strained to go to her at once to protect her.

Elisa had pitched her voice to sound soothing, trying to reach the man and calm him. She edged closer to him, the man shaking with his gun still pointing at her. A gust of wind whipped up the snow around them, the man taking his eyes off Elisa as it blew into his eyes. Elisa moved, taking advantage of him being distracted, and tackled him. They landed hard on the ground, Elisa on top of him, pinning him with one knee in his back. She reached for her handcuffs as Goliath breathed a sigh of relief..

Once a patrol car had come and picked the man up, leaving Elisa alone, she turned to face Goliath's hiding place, a wry smile on her face.

"You can come out now, Goliath, I know you are there."

Goliath stepped out of the shadows, approaching her. He touched her cheek gently, needing to reassure himself that she was okay.

"I was worried for you.."

Elisa's face softened, one hand covering Goliath's where he cupped her cheek. "I know. And I appreciate you not interfering. I can take care of myself."

It was an old argument between them. A battle of wills with no winners or losers. Goliath's deep need to protect his clan and family, of which Elisa was a very important member of. And Elisa's need to do the job she both loved and trained for. Goliath knew she was capable of taking care of herself. But sometimes he couldn't help remembering that one time when she'd been shot and lying in a hospital bed, so pale and close to death.

"I know but it is hard to watch you be in danger without me coming to your aid."

Elisa stepped closer to him, letting him fold her into his arms and wings. He bent his head and kissed her gently. Elisa's hand came up to cup his head as her mouth opened agasint his. Goliath shuddered, pulling her even closer to him as the kiss deepened.

The snow started to fall again, landing in Elisa's hair. It feel thick and heavy, muffling the sounds of the city until there was only Elisa and the warmth of her body against his. Goliath slowly pulled away, keeping his wings around her.

"Come with me?" His voice had gone husky, a different and more welcoming need flowing through him now.

"Yes."

The word was barely out of her mouth before Goliath swept her up into his arms. Her breathless laugh had him smiling as he leapt into the sky, catching the wind.

There was a place he'd created for them, buried deep in Central Park where it was private and warm.

Elisa was warm, soft skin against him. So different from his own kind yet they also shared so much. She caressed his wings, smiling at the way he shuddered in pleasure from her touch. They lost themselves in each other, kissing and caressing, as they undressed. Time slowed, narrowing down to only Elisa here in his arms and the pleasure slowly building between them.

Elisa's skin flushed, growing damp with her passion, writhing under Goliath's hands and lips. Goliath breathed deeply of her scent, pulling her into his lap as he knelt on the ground. He slid into her carefully, feeling her hot and wet around him. There was nothing more beautiful than Elisa at this moment, her eyes fluttering closed as they moved together.

He wrapped his wings around her, creating a world where it was only them, moving together in harmony. Elias opened her eyes, breath catching on a long moan as she came. Goliath shuddered as she tightened around him in her orgasm, following her into his own climax.

They ended up curled together on a pile of blankets and clothes, Goliath keeping his wings around her to keep Elisa warm. They lay together for a long time, drifting in the aftermath of their spent passion.

He treasured these moments as much as the times they came together in passion. For all that he feared losing her to the dangers of her job, Goliath knew he could never ask her to give it up. It was part of her, had made her the woman he loved today. They would always argue over his constant need to protect her, and her need to handle dangerous situations herself. It was part of who they were together and Goliath would never change what they had together.


End file.
